


Nori WHY

by Karma_mango



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, OC, OC fanfic, Other, chat fic, idk what else to put, non-binary characters, tbh its just my ocs and me, wlw, yeah this is just my ocs ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karma_mango/pseuds/Karma_mango
Summary: A chat fic with my OC's!!! I'll put some normal fanfic but ill try to keep it more of chat fic bc i love making these :3most characters are females but there are some non-binary people :)
Kudos: 1





	Nori WHY

**Author's Note:**

> I have like no motivation srry

Nori has added 10+ people 

Nori: Hello everyone! I made a group chat for us!

Kai: That’s great! Hi everyone!

Soul: fuck this shit im OUT

Ikai: hey soul, stfu you are stAYING

Soul: fuck no

Kiki: Hi everyone, stay in the CHAT

Mina: OwO? Whats dis?

Ikai: that was way more cursed than it had to be

Killia: fun fact: you’ve almost eaten two people ikai

Tina: Fun fact: Killia has stabbed me twiCE

Yiu: GOOD MORNING EVERYONE

Kat: hi!

Kai: SOuL im change our names >:)

Soul: ON IT :D

Soul has removed Admin privileges from 8 people

Soul has changed Nori’s name to Oblivious shit

Kai: NOT WHAT I MEANTttttttttt

Oblivious shit: Huh? I'm oblivious to what??

Soul: Your own feelings

Soul has changed ikai’s name to 7 pieces

7 pieces: HAHA VERY FUNNY >:(

Soul has changed Killia’s name to stabby stab

Stabby stab: You know i can actually kill you righT?

Soul: Yeah, but like you can barely kill a bug

Stabby stab: THAT WAS ONE TIME HAUIODWHJAODI

Soul has changed Mina’s name to the Mean twin

Soul has changed Tina’s name to Honry twin

Horny twin: I mean, you’re not WroNG

Mean twin: Honestly, yeah i am

Soul has changed kai’s name to FUCKING ASK HER OUT ALREADY

Soul has changed FUCKING ASK HER OUT ALREADY’s name to Doors hurt me

Doors hurt me: 1. You’re not wrong, 2. I SAW THAT MOTHERFUCKER

Soul: SHhhhhhh

Soul has changed kiki’s name to Broomstick

Broomstick: I WAS 7 OKAY

Soul: Still funny to this day~

Soul has changed Yiu’s name to I killed a man

I killed a man: I haven’t but he FUCkiNG STEppED ON KiLLiA’S TOE-

Stabby stab: I'M NOT THE VIOLENT ONE SEeeeee

Doors hurt me changed Soul’s name to No soul

No soul: You’re nOT wROng, MY WILL TO LIVE IS D E A D

Oblivious shit: mood-

Doors hurt me: Do you two need to talk??????

No soul: Yes

Oblivious shit: yes.

Doors hurt me: My dorm room is open ya know?

Oblivious shit and No soul have gone offline

7 pieces: Oh shit kai they were seriOUS

Broomstick: lmao soul is like kai’s best friend and I cannot say anything for Nori ;-;

Horny twin: nori would stab you if you said that

Mean twin: while soul is laughing as you die

Doors hurt me changed kat’s name to furry

Furry: FUCK I HOPED U FORGOT I WAS HERE

Doors hurt me: okay so u are a furry

Furry: ADJWUIOAWDJIAOWDJ

Furry has gone offline

I killed a man: idk if they’re gonna kill u or not

Mean twin: let’s hope not bc of OBVIOUS REASonS

Horny twin: KAI KiLL HER

Doors hurt me has gone offline

Mean twin: SHIT SHIT SHIT THEY R GONNA KILL ME

Mean twin and 5 other people have gone offline

Doors hurt me has gone online

Doors hurt me: no it was bc I was helping those two :3

Doors hurt me has gone offline

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it???


End file.
